The explosive growth in the use of mobile devices in the recent years has encouraged development of powerful mobile devices that are capable of providing many computing functions that were traditionally limited to desktop or laptop computers. Users of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet devices, and the like) can now use these mobile devices to perform functions such as emailing, browsing the Internet, playing games, personal and professional networking via the Internet, etc.
The convenience of mobile, touch-enabled devices has lent them to many uses beyond directly accessing mobile “apps” viewing email, and browsing the web. One such use is the ability to remotely access a full desktop system using such products as LogMeIn™, Splashtop®, PocketCloud®, WebEx®, VMware View™ virtual network computing (VNC), and many others. Using these products, a user can connect to a target personal computer and interact with its user interface, e.g., view the display and input keyboard and mouse commands, via the mobile device. However, despite their popularity, these mobile devices are marred with a fundamental problem of having a small display screen, which often results in an unsatisfying user experience. As a result, the use of mobile devices for remote personal computer access is generally considered to be unsuitable for office productivity.